Cassandra/Goddess Girls
'''Cassandra '''is the mortal princess of Troy, and her esteemed parents are Queen Hecuba and King Priam. She has an annoying brother called Helenus, who predicts futures which are far from right. She now sells Opposite Oracle 'O Cookies, that are the complete opposite of the fortune the person will have. Cassandra is a student at an unknown mortal school, however she is on good terms with the immortals and residents around MOA and Mount Olympus. Although she is well aware of her bad reputation, Cassandra wishes to spread joy instead of misery on people's faces now. Personality Cassandra is a carefree, and satisfied princess, vengeful ever since Apollo put a curse on her, and Aphrodite when the latest model of the chitons (model number 6) came out, and she was unable to buy the latest model of the chiton ever since, leaving her with old chitons. And Athena when they lost to the Olympians, just because of her Trojan Horse. Cassandra is also helpful, giving and selfless. With that positive attitude, Cassandra now forgives her friends and assists them whenever they are in need of her help. Still, Cassandra remains welcoming towards her friends and acquaintances. Early Life When Cassandra was merely a toddler, she and Apollo often played in one of his "temples" (Apollo often spread fables around, pretending that they were his), however he accidentally cursed Cassandra as per a prophecy spell which is still irreversible. Along her life, she has also encountered mishaps such as coming across Aphrodite who cast a spell on her to wear a certain model of chitons for as long as she lived, and she was enraged at Athena who beat the Trojans using her wits and a Trojan Horse. Friends Aphrodite - Aphrodite, like Athena, was considered an enemy from Cassandra's point of view. Aphrodite accidentally cursed her with wearing a once new model six chiton. Cassandra later on forgave her. Apollo - Cassandra hated Apollo the most. He cursed her when she was a small child, draining her fortune telling skills from her. However, the gods felt pity for her and restored her power back, but Apollo's curse still dwelled on her; each time she told a prophecy, no one would believe her. Once they became friends, Apollo tried really hard to reverse his curse, however couldn't. They both like each other. Artemis - Artemis and Cassandra have been close acquaintances. Artemis enjoys trying out her Oracle O'Cookies. Athena - Cassandra first considered Athena an enemy, as Athena used her Trojan horse to defeat the Trojans, leaving Cassandra vengeful. However, Cassandra realized that mortals are better than they seem. Iris - Although the two don't know each other as well, Iris gets a double fortune in "Iris the Colorful", and Iris respects Cassandra in general. Persephone - Persephone receives Cassandra's fortune of having a brown/red thumb (indicating that she has a green thumb). Appearance Cassandra has long, wavy, firey-gold hair, and she has light peach skin. Outfit She wears a headpiece that has stars and a moon on it, with star-shaped earrings, and a star and moon bracelet. She wears a light green chiton, and has purple dotted lining with gold buttons. She wears yellow sandals to match. Items Seen on the cover of "Cassandra the Lucky", Cassandra carries a bowl of fortune cookies. Powers * Cassandra has the ability to forsee the future, depending on which scent she smells. * Cassandra packs in Opposite Oracle-O cookies. Still, believing in the opposite version of the fortune will make it come true. Category:Book Characters Category:Goddess Girls Characters